The silent angel
by Shadow009
Summary: An angel in the circus ended up with the famous Jeff the Killer. Something went down between the two and they ended up spliting. Shiro’s other half (a demon) ends up coming and everything changes. I dont own any of the songs or CreepyPasta itself. Please enjoy the story!


"Shiro can you come here please?" I walked down stairs and looked at her. "You start school in the morning. I want you to make sure Sora is with you Ok? I don't want him leaving your side." I nodded and she pet my head. "I don't want them to know what you are. I can't take a chance of you getting hurt again." I looked away and touched my eye. She hugged me and I just looked away. That morning I put on a black turtleneck and a pair of black pants. I braided my long white hair and it hit my back. I put on a mask that covers my chin, nose, mouth and I pulled it up a bit more to cover my left eye even though my hair does. I pulled on a pair of black gloves, pulled up my knee high black boots and grabbed my bag. "Young master are you ready?" I nodded and walked to the limo. I hid my large white angel wings and got in. He sat in front of me as we rode to school. Once we pulled up everyone looked at us. Sora opened my door and held it as I got out. He shut it and walked in front of me while we went into the building. "I'll be with you the whole time Young master so don't worry." We got to the room and he knocked. The teacher answered the door and noticed me. "You must be the new kid. Come on in honey." We walked in and I looked at Sora. "Honey go on and introduce yourself." "This is young master Shiro. He doesn't talk so please don't get mad if he doesn't answer you." "I see. Oh right you must be his butler Sora. I heard from Ms.Snow that you're as staying in class with us for a while." He nodded and bowed to me. "Please excuse the intrusion young lord but may I ask a question?" I nodded slightly and he looked down at me. "May I help you if someone speaks to you?" I nodded and he nodded. "So Shiro Honey you can sit wherever you find an empty seat." I nodded and walked to an empty window seat. I sat down and Sora pulled up a seat to sit beside me. At lunch we walked down the hall and someone accidentally bumped into me. "Watch where your going kid." I glared at him and he chuckled. He had short black hair, large black circles around both of his blue eyes, a mask that covered his mouth, a whote hoodie, and black pants. "Young lord are you Ok?" I nodded and the kid chuckled. "Aww Who is this? Is this your butler? Is he going to tell your mommy?" I motioned for Sora's hand and write on it. "No I will not call for my mother. Also yes this is my butler. You should watch where you are going. Just because you are in 11th grade and I am in 9th grade don't mean you can pick on me for something that was your fault. Now if you'd excuse us we are going to get something to eat." I went to walk off and he grabbed my hair. I just stood there and got ticked off. I flipped and kicked him in the face breaking his nose. He let my hair go and grumbled. "How dare you hurt me!" He went to punch me so I grabbed his arm and bashed his head to the ground using my leg. He got up and I kicked him in the chest to keep him down. I looked at him then walked off. Last hour a guy walked up and looked at me. "Hey." I looked at him and tilted my head. I motioned for Sora's hand and he nodded. "Hello." "Shiro right? My name is Midnight." I nodded at him and he blushed. "I wanted... I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the park with me and a few of my friends? " I flinched and looked away. "Sorry but Young master has fencing practice today." "I see." "Im sorry kiddo. Maybe next time." He bowed slightly and smiled. "Well I hope we can be friends at least." I slowly looked at him and I seen him smiling. I nodded slightly and he smiled bigger. "Really?" I nodded slightly again. He hugged me and I flinched. My eyes went huge and I kinda hunkered down in my seat. "Young lord?" He let me go and I started coughing and trembling a bit. "Young lord it's ok. It's a new town and new home. No one will hurt you Ok?" He grabbed my hand and put it to his heart. I slowly calmed down and he smiled. "There we go sir. Just calm down." After class I got up and Sora already had my stuff packed and ready to go. Midnight walked up to me and bowed. "Please forgive me. I didn't know that would scare you!" I flinched and Sora looked at Midnight. "Kiddo I appreciate the quester but can you please keep the noise to a minimum. He hates loud noises." "Sorry." I looked away and he bowed again. "One day I hope we can be good friends." I heard his name being called and he smiled. "Well I'll talk to you later Shiro." I watched him leave and I went to the limo. After we got home I took a shower and walked around my room with only a towel on. Scars traveled my body and you could still see bruises. I heard someone opened my window and then I heard something clatter i looked back to see the same kid from earlier but without his mask. A large cut smile from cheek to cheek. His nose was bleeding and he was bright red. I squealed and Sora shot in the room. "What is wrong young lord!?" I was more red than the other kid and I grabbed onto his arm. He called the police and I shot into my closet. I snapped and I was wearing a black kimono with my mask. I poked my head back out and noticed he was still there. I stopped and walked over to him. He was still blushing. I noticed he dropped his knife. I kicked it away and slowly put my hand out to his face. I ran my hand over his mouth and calmed down a lot. I grabbed his hand and used it to talk to him. 'Pretty.' He blushed even more and I silently chuckled. 'I think you should go before the police gets here. I'll see you at school tomorrow.' He shot back out the window and I closed it. I blushed slightly and Sora had to call back to tell them he left. "Are you alright young master?!" I nodded and looked at him. Months went by and he started coming to the mansion regularly. Coming through the window without anyone knowing. "Hey." I smiled and looked at him. 'Hey.' That night we both ended up falling asleep together. I woke that morning and he was gone. I let my wings out and rubbed my eyes. At school he walked into the room and I waved. "Hey." 'Hey. What's up Jeff?' He whispered in my ear. "Meet me at the edge of the woods tonight at around midnight." I nodded and smiled. He waved and left. Everyone looked at me and I got up. 'Let's go Sora.' He nodded and got up. "As you wish young lord." That night at 11:30 I snapped and was in a black turtleneck and pants with my mask on and a black hood to hide my hair. I jumped out of the window and shot to the edge of the woods. I seen him waiting and I waved. He walked up and smiled. I put my hood down and he could see impression of me smiling. He grabbed my hand and motioned me to follow. "Be as quiet as you can here." I nodded and we shot into the woods. I made no noise what so ever while you could hear him crunching on the leaves. He took me to a large tree and we went to the very top. I up and seen the stars. My eyes sparkled and I was happy. They were beautiful. I turned back and Jeff kissed me without removing my mask. We blushed and I just sat down beside him. He removed his hoodie and put it on me. It had red stains on it but I didn't care. I snuggled into him and he held me tightly. "I love you Shiro." I stopped and smiled. "I love you too Jeff." He stopped and I smiled. "So you can talk!" I nodded and smiled. He pulled my mask down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened it. It was a little strange because he doesnt have eye lids. I couldn't help but chuckle and he looked at me weirdly. "What?" I used my fingers and pointed to my eyes. "Oh right. Sorry about those." I nodded and looked at him. "It's fine." The wind blew my hair and my bangs moved from my eye. You could see a large scar down my eye. "What happened?" I opened my eye and showed him a silver eye with a pair of angel wings in it. "Huh?" I looked away and let my wings out. "What are you?" I looked at him and pulled my mask up. "I'm sorry." "It's ok. It's pretty. Why don't I take you home?" I nodded and we went back to my place. I went to give him his hoodie back but he told me to keep it. He kissed me head and smiled. "See you at school." I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. See you." He shot off and I shut my window. That next day I wore the hoodie to school. Before we left I was asked about it. "Hey isn't that the dude from 11th grades hoodie?" I blushed and bit and looked away. I managed to convince my mother into letting me go to school myself so Sora wasn't with me. I pulled the hood up and grabbed my arm. It was like four sizes too big but I didn't care. It went over my face and someone pulled it up. "Hey babe. I see you like the hoodie." I blushed and smiled. 'Well duh I do.' He chuckled and ruffled my head. "So little!" I looked at him weirdly and he chuckled. "It's true. The hoodie is like four times bigger than what you usually wear." I flipped him off and he looked at me. "How dare you!" I laughed and shot out the class. He grabbed me and I chuckled. He put me on his shoulder and I looked at him. "Just enjoy the ride." I nodded and blushed. He took me outside and his friends chuckled. "So who's the chick Jeff?" "This is Shiro." I looked at Jeff and he chuckled. "Babe meet Ben and Jack." I slowly waved and he looked at me. "What's up?" "Aww she is just shy that's all." I wrote on Jeff's hand. 'The short one reminds me from someone off a video game.' He was really short with green eyes (contacts) blond hair, and a green outfit on. The other one had brown hair, bandages covering his eyes, dark skin grey skin and wore a black hoodie with black pants. Jeff started laughing and nodded. "He is a nerd." "I am not a nerd!" "He is. You should see his room. Covered in video games." I chuckled and seen Ben blush. 'His face is red. Is he ok?' "Back off he is mine!" I pulled the hood up and it covered my face. I was set down and hugged. "Young lord!" I looked back and seen Sora with the limo. I waved at him and Jeff kissed my head. "See you tonight." I nodded and kissed him. I chuckled and shot to the limo. His face went red and Ben chuckled. "Awww. Look who's blushing now." When we got home I was told to go to my mother's room. "Sit down." I nodded and sat down beside her on the bed. "I have been told you have been hanging out with a 11th grader. Is that correct?" I nodded slowly and she looked at the hoodie. "Where did you get this?" I blushed and looked away. She grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me up. "I asked you a question! Who gave you the hoodie?!" I sighed to her. 'He did.' "I see. What is this boy's name?" 'Jeff.' "Last name?" I shurgged. 'He hasn't told anyone his last name. His teachers don't even know.' "I see." I felt something go through my stomach and I stopped. She stabbed me through the stomach with an empty and broken alcohol bottle. I grabbed my side and tears streamed down my face. She beat me and I slowly walked to my room. I laid on the bed weakly and trembled with tears flowly down my face. Jeff knocked on my window quitely and seen me. I was to much in pain to even think straight. He opened it himself and shot in. "Shiro What happened!?" I ended up passing out and he grabbed me. I woke up a few days later in a strange room all bandaged and patched up. I was sore as hell. I seen the door open and Jeff shot in. "Shiro you're finally awake!" I looked at him and tilted my head. "Don't worry I took you to where I stay. Jack patched you up." I looked around curiously. "This is my room. Don't worry you're safe now." I nodded and slowly got up. I winced and held my stomach. He ran over and picked me up. "Be careful." I nodded and he sighed. "It's ok. Your safe here." I hugged him and he took me out of the room after putting the hoodie back on me. He pulled the hood up and I snuggled into him. I heard a few people speaking so I poked my head up in curiosity. "Hmm?" It was Ben and someone else. Ben had black and red eyes with blood running down them. Then there was a black and white clown. I froze and didn't know what to do. I put my head back down and ended up being completely hidden within the hoodie. "What's that Jeff?" "Shiro?" I slowly poked my head up and he seen my eye. "Why are you hiding?" I looked at him and shook my head. "It's ok. Come on out." I slowly poked my head out and noticed who he was talking to. A tall creature with no face and it wore a tuxedo. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't. I just froze. I started to have a coughing fit and Jeff didn't know what to do. "Shiro?! Hey calm down!" I managed to snap and disappeared. I reappear at the door and they looked at me. "What in the...?" I looked at them and then away trying to stop coughing. I managed to pull a bandana I had over my face and that's what calmed me down. I just sat there for a moment and turned my face. I sneezed and sighed to Jeff. 'Sorry about that. I do that every so often due to stress.' He walked over and picked me up. "Don't worry about it. By the way the 'thing' that freaked you out is Slenderman. He is the one in charge of this house hold." "Hello child." He has a soothing voice. I don't know what it was about it but it was very calming. 'Please forgive me. I didn't mean to be afraid of you.' "Can't speak my child?" "He can but he doesn't often." "I see. Mind if I ask you a question?" 'Sure.' "Jeff has taken a liking to you so you must be special. What truly are you?" I stopped and faced Jeff. I took the bandana off. 'Can you please put me down. I don't wanna actually got you by accident when I try and open my wings.' He nodded and entry sat me down. I managed tokeep my balance. I took a deep break and looked at him. My wings appeared on my back closed and I opened them. My phone rang and I held up a finger. It was on face time. I snapped and was by the door again. "Shiro are you up for a little practice?" Myeyes lit up and I nodded. "Good. Meet me at the tent as soon as possible." 'Right. I'll be right there!' I chuckled and signed to Jeff. "I have to go. Thank you for the help. You too Mr.Slenderman.' "Where are you going?" 'Work. Your welcome to come if you'd like.' "Sure." I snapped and his mask was on. I grabbed his arm and was so excited. I snapped and we disappeared. We reappeared by a huge tent. I walked in and smiled. "I'm here Taka!" "Here you are my angel! I see you have your wings out already. Go on and let the rest out and get to your rope." I nodded and chuckled. "Of course sir!" I closed my eyes and let black snow leopard ears and a long and fluffy 6 foot snow leopard tail appeared. I smiled and purred in happiness. I touched my stomach and just forgot about the pain. I flipped all the way to a long rope and grabbed a hold of it. I went up in the air and held myself upside down I laughed and flipped back right side up. I managed to get it around me just right and I rolled down the rope. "Shiro!!" Jeff went to run to me but was stopped. I laughed happily and shot to the other part. It had a large ring attached to it and I jumped in the middle of it. I hung from my legs upside down and spun around the tent. After a while I finally got down with a double front flip. I was hugged by Taka and laughed. "That was so fun!" I looked at Jeff and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "What the hell!? You fuckin scared me Shiro!!" I chuckled and looked at him. "I'm sorry Jeff. I was so happy I guess I forgot to tell you I am a trapeze artist." He hugged me and I chuckled. "I thought you was a..." "Prince? I am. These people here don't care what I am. They love what I can do and the except me here. The audience thinks they are clip ons. This is where I can be me without anything happening!" I chuckled and felt someone hug me from behind. "Big brother!" I hugged him back and purred. "Hey Shiro. I see you had fun practicing." I nodded and chuckled. "I seen I have a new ring." "We have a show coming up. Why don't you and Silver get to practicing on your new stunt." I nodded and chuckled. "Ok." A girl with silver hair appeared in a white turtleneck and white pants. I stopped and looked at my clothes. I snapped and wore my black outfit. "I like your hoodie." "Thanks Silv. He gave it to me before I got hurt." I stopped and they looked at me. "Hurt?!" Taka shot over to me and lifted my shirt up. "What did you do!?" 'Mother...' "Her again!?" "I can still practice though. It's nothing." "Let me see your face!" He yanked down my mask and hugged me. It was a large slash over the top of my nose. "You poor thing!!" "Taka it's ok. I'm fine. This is a normal thing." I seen Jeff was pissed. "Jeff?" "She is dead!" I sighed and walked over to him. "It's fine Jeff. Don't get upset about it. It isn't like you did it so it's ok." He hugged me and I pet his head. "I will be fine." I smiled and purred. "See I'm fine. It's not the end of the world." After a bit he finally calmed down enough for me to go one with practice. I went up on the rope and she climbed up the latter. When we got so far together she jumped and we connected our legs. We spun and smiled at each other. She grabbed me by the arm and dropped my down fast. We connected our hands and she swung me around. When she swung me so high I flipped a few times and landed on my feet. She jumped and I caught her. "Perfect!!" I chuckled and looked at Taka. "Where is Momma Lucky?" "Oh she is over in the back." I snickered and nodded. "Thanks." I shot to the back and looked at a woman with long black hair. I nodded to her and chuckled. "There is someone I want you to meet." She looked at me and smiled. "Who is it?" I took her to the front and smiled. "Momma Lucky this is Jeff." She smiled and looked at him. "He is cute. Wanna show him how we welcome new people?" "Well he isn't truely joining us." "Still. You have a friend. Let's give him a formal hello." I chuckled and nodded. "Sure Momma." "No! You are way to young to do that!" "Ring leader you know he is old enough. He is apart of our circus." He sighed and stepped back. "Fine." I smiled and we both shot to the back. We came back with two poles. I let my wings, ears and tail disappear and I chuckled. We pole danced and Jeff just stood there in shock. His nose started to bleed and I chuckled. Once we finished I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Shameless!!" I laughed and shook my head. "To tell you the truth that's my warm up." I ran over and held onto the rope with one hand and swung over to him. I reached out my hand and grabbed him. "No!" I laughed and pulled him anyways. He squealed and I laughed. I just swung him around the tent and looked at him. "Just hand onto the rope for a moment." He grabbed the rope tightly and I held his hand. I let go and looked like I was walking in the air. He started slipping and I chuckled. I grabbed a hold of the rope again and lowered ya back to the ground. "You have no upper body strength." "That's hurtful!" I laughed and smiled. "Well then want me to take you back to your place?" "What about you?" "I am going to come back and practice some more before heading home." "You are not going back to that house!" "Jeff it's fine. I can't die that easily." He huffed and I hugged him. "Taka I'm going to take him home Ok? I'll be right back." He nodded and I snapped. I took him back to the mansion after pulling my mask back up. I started signing when we arrived and smiled. 'You should come to the circus in two weeks. I'll make sure to get you a ticket. The others can come if they want. For a few of them I'll be able to make them look normal enough to come.' He nodded and I chuckled. 'See ya.' I snapped and went back to training. Two weeks passed and it was nearly time for the performance. I wore a red and black turtleneck and a black mask with a large pair of white angel wings on the front. I had my hair in a braid and I looked around. I smiled happily and hugged Taka. "Ready kid?" I nodded and took a deep breath. He went out there first and we all followed behind him. "I am your ring leader Taka! These are my performers!" I grabbed the rope and was lifted up. All the girls squealed when they seen me and I chuckled. He introduced everyone then nodded to me. "This is our youngest member Silent Angel. I see you all remember him. I waved and we went on with the show. "Everyone look above!" I spun down on the rope and went back up it by climbing. Silver was getting ready to jump so we nodded to each other. She jumped from the top and I caught her. We spun around and she grabbed my hand. I let go of the rope and she held me up. We nodded at each other and she swung me. We let go and i did a triple front flip onto a ball and onto my ring. I was lifted up higher and held on by my legs. I went above the audience and I flipped threw the ring. I stood on the very top of it and it started spinning. Once I got back close to the middle of the tent I flipped out of it landing on my feet. I heard cheering and I bowed. I looked at Taka and signed. 'Can I try something?' He nodded and I motioned him. I wrote on his hand and he nodded. "Great idea. Is there anyone from the audience that wants to go up on the rope with him?" I seen a few hands and then seen Midnight. I walked up and grabbed his hand. We walked back to the stage and he was handed the microphone. "What is your name?" "My name is Midnight." "Well Midnight all we want you to do is trust him. He is going to use the ring so hold on tightly Ok?" He nodded and I motioned for him to come. I wrote on his hand and nodded. 'When we get up there I want you to make sure you do exactly as I intruct. First don't move that much, don't scream, and if you can't hold onto it tightly I will make sure you don't fall.' He nodded and I grabbed his hand. I grabbed the ring and made sure he stood on it. I had one foot on it and held onto it from the top side. It went up and I let go holding it from the rope with my feet. It started spinning slightly and I looked at him. He nodded and it lowered enough so I could push us to move around. It shot back up and we circled above the crowd. I held onto the bottom of the ring and after a bit we went back down. 'Was that fun?' He nodded and hugged me. "That was so cool!!" I chuckled silently and he ran back to the bleachers. After a few more minutes the show was over. Everyone left and I went backstage. Jeff ended up surprising me because he was back there with the other performers. I was hugged by the whole crew and smiled. "You where great our there Shiro!" "Thanks guys. You all where great out there too." I was stuck going back out to the middle of the stage with the ring leader a bit later for autographs and pictures. I took one with Midnight and he hugged me in it. "Thanks!" I nodded and waved. After a few hours I finally was able to get out of that and get into my hoodie and regular outfit. I hid my wings, ears and tail then sat on the bleachers thinking about something. I removed the hoodie and wrote a note to Jeff. 'I'm sorry but we can't be together. Please forgive me.' I folded the note and Hoodie the. Put the note in the hoodie pocket. I noticed Jeff and handed him the hoodie back. I bowed politely and walked back to what I was doing. He heard the note in his pocket and took it out of the pocket. He read it and looked at me. I was untying the rope from its clasp and sighed. "Shiro?" "I am sorry Jeff but we are in two totally diffrent worlds. An angel with a devil. It won't work." He hugged me and shook his head. "It will. I swear it will work. You can't give up on us that easy!" A stray tear fell down my face and I took a deep breath.

(Jeff)

"You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hideI know you want meSo don't keep saying our hands are tiedYou claim it's not in the cardsFate is pulling you miles awayAnd out of reach from meBut you're here in my heartSo who can stop me if I decideThat you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?Say you were made to be mineNothing could keep us apartYou'd be the one I was meant to findIt's up to you, and it's up to meNo one can say what we get to beSo why don't we rewrite the stars?Maybe the world could be oursTonight."

(Shiro)

I flew up the rope as the sand bag hit the floor. I looked to be running on air and moved down towards the ground.

"You think it's easy

You think I don't want to run to youBut there are mountainsAnd there are doors that we can't walk throughI know you're wondering whyBecause we're able to beJust you and meWithin these wallsBut when we go outsideYou're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the starsHow can you say you'll be mine?Everything keeps us apartAnd I'm not the one you were meant to findIt's not up to youIt's not up to meWhen everyone tells us what we can beHow can we rewrite the stars?Say that the world can be oursTonight."

(Both)

I went to go back up the rope but he pulled it down and I tied myself into it. I rolled down the rope and into his arms.

"All I want is to fly with you

All I want is to fall with youSo just give me all of you

It feels impossible (it's not impossible)Is it impossible?

Say that it's possible

How do we rewrite the stars?Say you were made to be mine?Nothing can keep us apart'Cause you are the one I was meant to findIt's up to youAnd it's up to meNo one can say what we get to beAnd why don't we rewrite the stars?Changing the world to be ours."

(Shiro)

He grabbed my hand and I looked away upset.

"You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hideBut I can't have youWe're bound to break and my hands are tied."

I removed my hand from his and shot off with tears in my eyes. Two weeks passed by and o didn't even hear from him. I was even beat the whole time because of my mother. That night I was so sore that I could barley even get up. Cuts covered my body and I was even covered in blood due to a very large gash on my side. I got cut across my nose close to my eyes. I heard my mother scream so I slowly got up and limped to her room. Once I got there I seen Jeff standing there covered in blood and he held a bloody knife. I accidentally hit the wall a bit to loud and he snapped his head around to see me. I was trembling and had my wings out but couldn't move them. He walked over and hugged me. Tears streamed down my face and I trembled a lot. "Don't worry no one will hurt you again." Blood soaked into the wall and I grabbed onto the chest his hoodie afraid of what will happen to me. Sora shot up the stairs and cried out for me. "Young lord!!" I looked at him fearful. "Take another step and you will be next." Sora froze and I flinched. He picked me up gently and held me like a baby. Sora went to shoot over to us but Jeff held his knife out ready to stab him. "I said take another step and you are dead!" I started to feel dizzy and ended up passing out. I woke up in a room with bandages all over my chest and stomach, my legs, arms and even bandages over my nose. I seen the door open so I pretended to be asleep. Jeff and Slenderman walked in and looked my way. "I though he would have been up by now." "He will soon. When he does get up you will explain to him." I started trembling again and opened my eyes. I looked at them and they stopped. "I see you where awake." I managed to sit up and curl up in the pillows on the very front of the bed. I looked away and started coughing. I put both hands over my mouth and leaned against the bed post. After a bit Slenderman left Jeff and I alone. I was terrified. He was a murderer the whole time. He sat at the foot of the bed and looked at me. I just looked the opposite direction and ended up falling asleep. Once I woke up again I was alone in the room. I knew it was my chance to escape so I did. I snapped and was back home. Sora was on the phone with someone yelling at the phone. "He was taken ok!? Is there anyway for you to even find tracks or something!?" I walked over to him as fast as I could (wasn't that fast) and sat in his lap trembling. "Young master!!" He hugged me and pet my head. "Young lord are you Ok?!" I didn't say anything. "Never mind. Young master escaped. He is back." He hung up the phone and picked me up. "Why don't we go to your room and get you dressed and cleaned up then we can head to the hospital?" I nodded slowly and he took me to my room. He ran me a bath water and unbandaged me. He seen the stitches and everything Mom did to me. He removed the bandages from my face and seen my nose. He hugged me and quickly and gently washed me. He got me out and he snapped. I was fully dressed and he already had my hair pulled up in a braid. He held me and snapped again. I was taken back there immediately and looked at. "Who did these stitches sweetie?" I looked away. She removed my bangs from my eye and I quickly closed it. After she finished patching me up she put new bandages on me and I was sent to a hospital room. The whole crew from the circus showed up and they even brought Stripe the tiger. We where best friends and loved working beside each other. He seen me and slowly jumped up beside me. I pet him and he purred. "We heard what happened. Are you ok Shiro?" I looked away and put my mask on slowly. "He hasn't spoke to anyone or even signed ever since he got back home." Taka walked up and gently touched my hand. "Well when you get better we will have a party. How does that sound?" I nodded slightly and he smiled. "That's good." "By the way where is yhst boyfriend of yours?" I flinched and started trembling. "Young master?" I started coughing and ends up laying back down to snuggle up with Stripe. He purred and gently laid his head on my shoulder. I curled up gently and he licked my face. That night everyone left except Sora. He was asleep in the chair beside my bed and I looked at the window. I ended up closing my eyes for just a few moments and someone was sitting on the edge of my bed. I looked and seen Jeff. I started trembling and I could see he was crying. "I'm sorry Shiro. I didn't mean to scare you. Please dont hate me." I stopped and slowly raised up. I patted beside me and he looked at me. He slowly walked over and sat beside me. I slowly opened my arms and he laid his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just pet his head. I wiped the tears from his face and he looked at me. I just laid down and he just laid on top of my gently with his head on his chest. He held one of my hands while the other one was petting his head. I could tell he fell asleep so I smiled slightly. I ended up falling asleep not long after and even waking up with him still there. After a few minutes he woke up and looked at me. I looked at him and smiled slightly. 'Good morning my killer.' He smiled and hugged me. I winced and he let go. "Sorry." I nodded and chuckled. 'It's fine. He got up and I sat in his lap. He pet my head and I purred. I grabbed his hand and rubbed my face on it. He chuckled and I licked it. I slowly got up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck purring. I rubbed my face on his cheek and my ears and tail popped out. He gently grabbed my tail and I jolted. He looked at me and I blushed. He let my tail go and hugged me gently. I hugged him back and put my head on his shoulder. "I love you Shiro." I nodded and smiled. "I love you too Jeff." He stopped and started crying. I stopped and pulled my mask down. "Oh don't cry. It's ok. It's all ok." I wiped his tears away and kissed his head. I put his head on my chest and pet his head gently. I pulled my mask back up and noticed Sora up. I slowly put my finger to my lips and he nodded. I chuckled and Jeff looked at me. I bumped our heads together and purred. "Why don't you stay over tonight kitten?" I whispered in his ear 'yes' and he helped me stand. I smiled and walked to Sora. "Sora I am able to leave right?" "Yeah. You are leaving in about an hour sir." I smiled and nodded. "Ok." I looked at Jeff and gasped. "How about you being Princess over? I bet she'd love to see a hospital." He nodded and chuckled. "I'll go get her then." I nodded and he shot off. "Who's princess?" "Oh right. Her name is Sally but we call her Princess Sally. She is Jeff's sister." "I see." He came back about ten minutes later with Sally. She was in a clean dress and no blood or dirt was on her. She seen me and smiled. "Big brother!" She ran to my side and I chuckled. "Hey Princess how have you been?" Jeff sat her beside me and she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. "Well Sally has your big brothers and sisters taken good care of you?" She nodded and smiled. "Papa has too! They play games with me all the time! Ben let's me watch him play games, Jacky gives me candy too! Every time I get hurt Papa takes care of the person and Jack helps me. I smiled and ruffled her hair. "I see you have fun over there." She smiled and nodded. "Big brother Jeff takes my stuff sometimes too." I looked at him and he looked away. "He does now does he?" "Yeah but Papa gets him. I always get my things back. He is a great big brother though!" I chuckled and nodded. "That's great. I am able to leave this hospital in less than an hour but how about you make something with me?" I snapped and a sowing machine appeared and cloth. I snapped again and a lot of cotton appeared. She smiled and nodded happily. I chuckled and smiled. "Ok What should we make?" I pulled my mask down off of my face and she seen the bandages. "What happened big brother?" I looked at her and shook my head. "It's ok. I'm fine." I looked under the machine and seen patterns. "We have a bunny, a cat, puppy, bear, panda, mouse and even a monkey." She smiled and held up the cat. "A kitty like big brother." I chuckled and nodded. "Ok. Now why don't you pick the colors?" She looked through and picked the white and black fabric. "I want it like you." I chuckled and nodded. "As you wish princess." I started cutting the fabric how she wanted it and stitched it together. She helped put the cotton in and I showed Jeff how to sow the eyes on. It was funny. "What do I do again?" "Just take the eyes and stitch them on. Like this." I took a little piece of cotton and put it under the silver eyes. I stitched the silver cotton on where the eye goes and chuckled. "See? It's easy." He was getting so confused so I had to laugh. "You do this shit." I nodded and took it from him. I did the other eye and made the mouth. I put glued on a nose and fluffed everything up. I stitched up the stomach so the fluff wouldn't come out and handed it to Sally. She hugged me and I winced but smiled. "Thank you!" I nodded and chuckled. "You're welcome Sally." I snapped the stuff away and looked at Jeff. "Want one too?" He looked at me and I chuckled. "I'm joking. I have something diffrent made for you already." I snapped and a pair of white gloves appeared. I put them on him and he looked at the top. 'Killer' was stitched on the top and I smiled. I snapped again and another pair appeared. A black pair with 'Silent Angel' on the top. I slowly and gently put them on. I looked at Sally and chuckled. I snapped one last time and two things appeared. A pair of pink gloves that says 'princess' on the top and a pink and white bow with a crown in the middle. I slipped them on her and she smiled. I twisted her hair up in a braid and put the bow on the bottom of her hair. She giggled and the door opened. "Hey honey. How are you feeling?" I nodded and she smiled. "That's good. I'll do a final bandage change and you are free to go." I nodded and smiled. 'Sounds good.' I slowly got up from the bed and removed my top. She removed the bandages and Jeff seen all the stitches, scratches, bruises and the cast in my right arm. She put medicine on them and put new bandages on them. She removed the bandages over my nose and revealed stitches over my nose and not even an inch from my eyes. She did the same thing and I pulled my mask up. I put my shirt back on and sat down. I was wearing shorts so all she did was remove the bandages. "Are you able to move your legs?" I nodded and slowly moved them gently. She nodded and put new bandages on them. "Let me see your hands." I nodded and took the gloves off. I moved my right hand slowly and she looked at my right hand. "Your arm is ok right?" I nodded and she smiled. "That's good. Remeber don't move it that much." I nodded and she fixed up my left hand. I nodded in thanks and she smiled. "Well then your free to go. Be careful ok?" I nodded and we left. I took them back to my mansion and seen the police there. "You must be Shiro correct?" I gave them a look and they bent down to look at me. "We heard you witnessed the killer. Isn't that true?" I looked at them and held onto Jeff's hoodie. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his side. I grabbed his hand and wrote on it. 'I hate police officers. If they ask you anything you have the right not to answer them.' I looked at Sally and she tilted her head. "Is something wrong?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded. 'Don't talk to the police ok? I don't want them trying to take you in and question you.' They looked at me and glared. I glared back and slowly walked over to Sora. "Is there something wrong my lord?" I hissed and grabbed onto the back of his coat. The cops started getting mad at me. "Hey brat don't hiss at us like you are some damn cat!" I groaned and hissed again. 'Make me you damn pigs!' "My lord!!" Jeff snickered and I chuckled. I flipped my bangs and walked right past them. One grabbed my collar and yanked me back. I mewed in pain and Jeff slapped them. "Don't you dare touch him! You may be a cop but you still have no right to touch a kid or anyone for the matter!" "He hissed at us and has been glaring at us this whole time!" I held up my hands slowly and signed. 'I hate most cops so deal with it. I could tell from the tone of your voice you don't like me so we are even. If you are going to lay a hand on me think twice. I can tear you to shreads in two seconds and make it look like a stray cat did it.' I walked off with Sora, Jeff and Sally behind me. I noticed a few cops outside and they smiled at me. "Hey kiddo." I stopped and tilted my head. "You must be Shiro correct? Mind if we speak with you?" I looked at them and they smiled. "Great. I'm Officer Kate and this is my partner Lika. We are here to talk about the murder of your mother." I slowly reached out for Kate's hand and she tilted her head. "Oh right. Young master doesn't speak to new people or people he doesn't like so he either uses sign language or he would write on people's palms." "Oh ok. Well honey can you tell us about your mother?" I nodded slightly and wrote on her palm. 'She was an abusive mother and as you can tell I am walking proof. When I was home she would beat me or bring home a new man to.' "So what do you do when you're not home?" 'I'm in a circus. I am who they call the 'Silent Angel.' She gasped and got so excited. "I am a huge fan! Oh my god! I have always loved watching your trapeze acts!" 'Thank you.' "Can I have a picture with you?" I nodded and he held out her phone. She smiled and took it. "Thank you so much!" I nodded and Lika looked at me. "Well kiddo sorry about that. May we ask about the killer? We understood that you seen him." 'It was dark so I couldn't really make out a face. All I could see was blue eyes and a blood stained knife. I'm sorry.' "Oh I see. Well we found blood on the wall going to her room. Do you think she was moved?" I shook my head and signed. 'That is mine. Before I was patched up I heard her scream so I went to her room. I held onto the wall to keep my balance. I guess the blood soaked into the wall when I was trying to go to her.' She stopped and nodded. "I see. Well honey that will be all." I nodded and she went back to her car. I motioned Kate to follow me and she did. I walked inside and to my room. I grabbed a pair of snow leopard ears (a head band) and a clip on tail. I signed it for her and handed them to her. 'Next show is in two weeks. I will talk to Taka to see if you can go up there with me.' She squealed and hugged me. I winced and she let go. "Sorry. I am just so happy. Thank you!" I nodded and she shot out of the door. The door opened and I smiled thinking it was Jeff. I perked up and chuckled. I looked back and seen it was the two police officers. I groaned and hissed. "Can it damn brat! We have questions and you are going to answer them!" I could help but chuckle and smirk. 'I am now at I?' "You are even if we have to force you!" I smirked. 'Law states I don't have to answer you. I don't even have to look at you. You lay a finger on me and I have the right to hurt you. It's self defense so I wouldn't lay a finger on me unless you want to be hurt by self defense.' "False you can't hurt us." I chuckled and nodded. 'I can if you hurt me without a reason. So touch me again and see if what you say is true.' They shot over to me and I moved out of the way. When I wasn't paying attention one was in front of me and I couldn't find the other one until I heard a loud bang and felt something go through me shoulder. I screamed and fell to my knees. I held my shoulder and growled. My tail and ears came out on their own and my wings flung open. I open my hands and my claws grew larger and sharper along with my fangs. I groaned and my tail fluffed. I glared at them and shot over to them. I bashed one into the wall knocking him out cold. I knocked the other down and pinned him to the ground. I growled at him and dug my claws into his shoulder. I then sank my teeth into his arm and ripping the flesh off of it. I listened as he screamed and heard the door slam open. I ended up going back to normal and seen the guys. I slowly got up and seen blood drip from my claws and mouth. I backed into the wall and shook my head. All I could mumble was 'sorry' over and over again. My shoulder started hurting and I winced. Jeff slowly walked over to me and hugged me. I was trembling in fear and in pain. He seen the hole and stopped. "Shiro what happened!?" I started crying and he held me tightly. "They must have pissed him off." Sora grabbed the guy still awake and glared at him. "What did you do to my young master!?" "W-we wa-wanted a-an-answers s-so we s-sc-scared him. W-we c-ca-caught him o-off g-guar-guard and m-my par-partner s-shot h-him. H-he sn-snapped and... and..." "Master Shiro it's ok. Don't worry my lord." Sora picked me up and I just cried. I didn't know what else to do. Sally walked in and Jeff took her back home. Sora managed to destroy all the camera footage and cameras themselves. I slowly stopped crying but was still terrified. Masky shot to us and seen us. He reached out for me and nodded. "It will be ok. Don't worry. Sora right?" "Who are you?" "I am unimportant right now. I want you to just come with me." I seen Masky and I slowly reached for him. Sora handed me to him and he held me. "It's fine kid. You just snapped that's all. You did nothing wrong. I am going to take you back to Master Ok?" I nodded slowly and I grabbed Sora's hand slowly. I closed my eyes and transported us to Slenderman's mansion. Sora was confused. "Masky you brought a human to the mansion?" Laughing a Jack walked up to us and noticed me. "Kitten?! Hey Masky what is wrong with the kitten?!" "It doesn't matter. Where is Master?" "I'm right here Masky. Bring him over." He nodded and Slenderman appeared on the couch. "Hello again my child." I seen him and he grabbed me gently from Masky. "S-Slendy... I-I'm s-scared." "It's ok child. Don't worry. It's perfectly normal to be scared. Masky I see you brought someone with him." "Master Shiro who are these?" "Oh you must be his butler. Well my name is Slenderman. This is one of my Proxies Masky. Hoodie and Toby, my other two proxies are around somewhere. Masky please inform Eyeless that he needs to fix Shiro's shoulder." "Yes sir." He walked up stairs and you could hear him knock on the door. After a bit Eyeless shot down stairs with a few things and I looked at him. "Don't worry kid." He slowly cut my shirt off of me and looked at my shoulder. He removed the bandages to get a closer look. "Ouch. Don't move Ok?" He removed the bullet in my shoulder. It hurt so I dug my claws into Slenderman's arm. He didn't flinch or even make a sound. He just held me tightly so I wouldn't move. He then stopped and sighed. "Sir I have to cut his shoulder to make sure the stitches will go in even." "So what needs to be done." He nodded and pet my wings. "Don't move. It will hurt but it has to be done." He started cutting into my shoulder and I screamed. I ended up passing out and he did what he had to do. I woke up after a few hours with Sora beside the bed and Jeff sitting on the foot of the bed. I looked around and he looked at me. "Hey you Ok Kitten?" I looked at him and slowly lifted my arms up. He walked over and I wanted him to pick me up. He chuckled and did just that. "Eyeless fixed your shoulder. I was about to go in to see you while he was doing it but I heard you scream and I just couldn't." I just sat there silently and slowly started purring. I rested my head on his shoulder and slowly closed my eyes. He just sat down and held me close. I used my wings to move my bangs to see. I blinked and looked at Jeff. I gently rubbed his smile and he looked at me. "Why..?" I heard someone speak in my head. 'Child?' "Yes?" 'Please don't bring it up for him. I'll tell you if you wanna know.' "Please." 'Well a while ago he was bullied. One of the kids poured bleach on him and lit him on fire. After seeing himself he went insane. That night when he got home he cut it and went psycho after his mother went to He this father to kill him. He ended up killing them then his older brother Liu after. He came to his senses and...' "He couldn't bear it." I looked at Jeff and he tilted his head. "Liu huh?" I didn't realize I said it out loud. I stopped and looked at Jeff. He looked like he was about to cry. I bolted up even though it hurt like hell and hugged him. "I'm sorry! I didnt mean to say his name out loud!" My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Angel." "Oh hey what's up?" "I wanted to ask a question." "Sure. Spill the beans." "Do you know who Jeff is?" "Hold up a moment. Cut smile, black rings around the eyes and solid white skin?" "Yup. You know him?" "Yeah I do. To tell you the truth he is right here. Why?" "Because... can you just meet me at the grave yard and bring him. I really need to talk to you." "Sure Lucy. I'll be a bit Ok? You should know when I am there." "Yeah. Call me before you leave Ok?" "Yup." "See ya." I hung up the phone and kissed his head. "Don't cry ok? Don't worry. How about I take you to meet someone? I call him Lucy." I bumped our heads together and I smiled. I seen Sora still asleep and I kissed his head. "You don't have to wear your mask. He knows who you are." He nodded and I grabbed his hands gently. We arrived the the grave yard and at his brother's grave. "Why don't you talk to your brother while I get things sorted out with Lucy? I'll be right back." He nodded and I kissed his brother's grave. "Be good to him Liu Liu." "You knew my brother?" I nodded and chuckled. "He was an amazing kid. To tell you the truth I loved him even though he was way older than me. He was truly the best." I snapped and flowers appeared in my hands. I got down on my knees in the mud and set the flowers down. I put an umbrella over the grave and smiled. "Rest well Liu. I'll be back in a moment." I kissed Jeff's head and walked off. I noticed a guy with short brown hair, green eyes, stitches covering his face, a long purple scarf and a long brown jacket. "Hello Lucy." "It's been a while hasn't it?" I nodded and chuckled. "He is at your grave." He smiled and nodded. He put a mask on and I looked at him. "Is what did you need to talk to me about?" "I wanted to know how he has been?" "He has been good. To be honest he has been stressed because of me." I chuckled and looked at him. "I just got out of the hospital and then got shot so he has been really worried." "I see. Well can you take me to him?" I nodded and winced. "Sure. This way." I walked slowly to Jeff and he hugged me gently with tears streaming down his face. He was covered in dirt but I didn't care. I sat down and kissed his head. "Don't cry my killer. It's ok. I am right here. Lucy is too. Isn't that right Luce?" "Why do you always call me that?" "Because you call me Angel. If you use mine I'll use yours." "Fine. Damn you Shiro." I chuckled. "Back at you Liu." Jeff flinched and I smiled. "Why don't you quit crying and give your big brother a hug?" He looked up and Luis removed his mask. He shot up and hugged Liu. "I'm sorry!!" Liu just pet his little brother's head and nodded. "It's ok. I forgive you." After a bit he stopped crying and I felt someone rest their arms on my head. "Oh right. I also brought someone." I heard purring from behind and I stopped. I slowly looked behind me to see a guy with long white hair, silver snow leopard ears, a long snow leopard tail, white wings, blue eyes and the same mark as me. I covered my mouth and he smiled. "Hello cub." Tears streamed down my face and I turned around completely. I fell to my knees and he hugged me. "Clam down baby it's ok now. Papa is here." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up. We both purred and rubbed our faces against each other's. "Oh honey what happened!? Your hurt!" I was hurting really badly but didn't care. I threw my mask off to the ground and licked his cheek. He smiled and I purred. I slowly stopped crying and he smiled. "I missed you so much Papa." "It has been a while my cub. I missed you too." We bumped our heads together and smirked. After a few moments he let me down and I slowly walked to Jeff. He nearly knocked me down to give me a hug. I smiled and purred. "Papa I want you to meet my boyfriend Jeff." He smiled and looked at me. "When will I have grandchildren!?" I laughed and looked at him. "I was thinking about it but I'm still only 14 papa. If Dad found out I'm dating Jeff he would kill Jeff then ground me for life." "Hell Yeah I will!" I stopped and looked back slowly. "Daddy!!" Jeff let me go and I shot over to him. A guy with short black hair, dark grey snow leopard parts, silver eyes and large black wings wings. He hugged me and I purred loudly. "Daddy? Papa? You have two fathers!?" I nodded and smiled a toothy smile. "Yup! Though it is really rare to have two male parents. Most angel has a female demon mate but it is possible to have two male parents. I truly am the only one in the world to have two male parents. Both males and females can give birth so it truly doesn't matter. He perked up and I blushed. "Later." Liu smacked his brother upside his head and I laughed. "Well Daddy, Papa do you remember Sora?" They looked at me and smiled. "Where is he?" I stopped and snapped. All of us wasback at Slenderman's mansion and I poked Sora to wake him up. "Sora." He opened his eyes. "I apologize Master. I..." He stopped and bowed. "My lords! Welcome back my lords." "Hello again Sky." "Lord Ryuu. Lord Tora. Please forgive me for not protecting your son as much as I should have." They both looked at me and I purred. "I am fine Sora. Don't worry. These things will heal." "Show us!" I chuckled and nodded. "Yes sirs." I snapped and I was only in my boxers. They unwrapped the bandages and I winced. "Hey be gentle!" They seen all the stitches, scratches, bruises and the cast on my arm. They stopped and I looked away. "That woman did this to me. She is dead now so you don't have to worry about it." I smiled at Jeff and he nodded. "I have to thank Jeff for that." He nodded and smiled. "When I heard the first time she hurt you I already knew she was dead." I purred and snapped. I was rewrapped in bandages and my clothes where back on. I looked at Jeff and he was blushing. "What? It isn't like you haven't seen me naked before." "That was an accident!!" I looked at him and chuckled. "Then why did you go threw my window?" I seen my parents faces and laughed. "Don't worry it wasn't what you think. I just got out of the shower and was in my room in only a towel. For some reason he went threw my window and it scared me." "He has a nice body though." He stuck out his tongue and I blushed a deep shade of red. Liu slapped him and I pointed a finger at him. "Shut up!" He laughed and nodded. "Yes my angel." He gently pulls me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I purred and smiled. I gently held his wrists and looked up. "Pretty smile." "By the way Jeff was it?" We looked at my parents and he nodded. "Yes?" "Why do you have makeup on?" I stopped and we looked at each other. "What makeup?" "The black rings and the mouth thingy." "Isn't it beautiful Papa, Daddy. He can even do something so weird!" I looked at Jeff and he stuck his tongue threw the slits on his cheeks. I laughed and closed my eyes. "It's so weird!" I opened them and turned around. I put my hands on his face near his eyes and smiled. "It kinda does look like you put make up around your eyes." "I guess." I chuckled and kissed his head. "the idiot burnt his eye lids off and cut his mouth. It's beautiful so I won't say anything bad about it." I was grabbed and pulled away from him. "What? Is there something wrong?" "What type of freak would do that!?" "My freak would!" I managed to get out of their hands and I walked back over to him. I wrapped my wings around and and rubbed my face on his. "Mine!" Liu just smiled and ruffled my hair. "So your dating my brother huh?" I smiled and looked at him. "Yup. Got a problem with it Lucy?" I could see his eye brow twich. I chuckled and looked at him. "Or should I call you zombie?" "Oh Shut up you damn feline!" I chuckled and roared playfully. My phone rang and I answered it. "Hey how you feeling?" I smiled and chuckled. "Taka wanna practice with me?" "Your still hurt!" "I'm still able to use an arm and my legs. Ill be right over at the tent!" I hung up and purred. "Jeff wanna come play?" He looked at me weirdly and I chuckled. "Aww come on Killer. Your not afraid of hights are ya?" "When you are in the air without a net up Yes." "There will be a net up this time. Taka would kill me if I didn't have one up." He sighed and I smiled. "Yay!!" I snapped and mymask was on. I snapped again and we was all at the tent. I seen Taka and hugged him. "Taka!" He smiled and pet my head. "Hey Angel. I put the net up so go ahead and practice. Ill be here just in case." I nodded and did flips with no hands. I grabbed onto my ring one handed and it shot up. I pretended to fall and held onto it with my legs. I swung around the tent and grabbed Jeff. He squealed and I laughed. "Don't worry I got you." I told him to grab the ring and he did. I flipped up and stood up on it. I helped him up and chuckled. "Don't move ok?" He nodded and I chuckled. I fell and linked our legs together. I laughed because of his reaction. I just staid upside down with our legs linked together for a big then we stopped and went back to the ground. I smiled and my parent looked at me. "When you guys left I was alone. I was out playing on the swings doing tricks and Taka came up to me. He offered me a place in the circus. I was given family and a place in the spot light. After we left the kingdom it was pretty hard so I was happy. I have been practicing for years so I have been in the performances." I heard a roar and I smiled. "Stripe!" I heard purring so I turned around. Stripe shot over to me and I changed. You could see all the bandages from my fur and the cast stayed on. I limped over to him and he licked my face. I smiled and licked his back. My wings stretched out and I moved them a bit. We both purred and he played with my tail. I seen his and grabbed it. He licked my tail and I made a weird face. I nipped his and he whipped his head around. I chuckled and pounced in him. We got tired so we laid down. He pulled me close to him and just groomed me. We just purred and I just let him. Papa and Daf went to step close to me and he growled. They growled back and fluffed their tails up. "How dare you touch our son!" I backed up and into something fluffy. I smiled and looked back. "Big daddy!" Since we are both animals I could understand him. 'Hey kid. What's going on?" "Stripe and I were playing then stopped. He started grooming me then my parents got pissed because he was growling at them." 'I see.' He picked me up my the scurf and took me over to them. He gently set me down and puffed out his chest. 'Stripe calm down.' He nodded to him and backed down. 'Now you two don't think you can come in our turf and cause trouble.' They hissed and I changed back. "It's ok big daddy. I'll try to talk some sense in them." He nodded and I pet his mane. "Papa, daddy I told you these are my family. I wouldn't suggest hissing at them. I'm sorry but unlike you they raised me. Isn't that right Papa Taka?" He nodded and smiled. "That is true. Well why don't you, Stripe, Mane and Sasha go play over there." I nodded, changed forms and Mane picked me up by the scruf. A large cheetah shot to us and I smiled. "Sasha!" We walked to the other side of the tent and I was set down. I purred and motioned Jeff over. He walked over slowly and all three of them growled. 'Don't worry he is my mate.' They stopped and I smiled. "Sit and reach out your hand slowly." He nodded and sat down slowly. He reached his hand out and they sniffed it. Stripe immediately bumped his head to his hand and I smiled. Sasha slowly warmed up to him and just sat beside him. Mane didn't like him. 'It's ok big daddy. He protected me. Many times. He even saved me. He is a really good guy.' He looked at me and sniffed him again. He sat behind him and they all laid around him. I laid in his lap and purred as he pet my head. "Our so soft!" I smiled and bumped my head to his chest. "I'm glad they like you my killer." I rubbed my face on his mask and licked it. 'Big Daddy wanna play?' 'Sure kiddo.' I smiled and gently walked off his lap and walked to Mane. I put my head in his large fluffy mane and he chuckled. He flicked his tail around and I pounced on it. I hissed playfully and swatted at it. After a bit I got tired so I laid down. He curled around me and slowly the other two laid around us. "See? Those four are like true family. Mane is like his own father. Then you have his big brother and sister and him. When he first started they warmed up to each other immediately. They took him in mostly as their own family. All the animals love him here. The elephant, horses, monkeys and of course the big cats." They stopped and looked at me. Jeff smiled and pet my head. After about an hour we all got up and I went over to my parents. They followed me and sat beside me. "Big daddy, Stripe, Sasha I want you to meet my parents Ryuu and Tora. They all just sat there. They didn't like them. I smiled and changed back. Years went by and I was about to turn 16. I grew a lot but still small compared to Jeff. We smiled at each other and he grabbed my hand. I purred and he walked me to class. "We have a dance coming up soon. Wanna go with me?" He nodded and I smiled. "Yay!" I hugged him and he opened the classroom door. I smiled and walked it. "We'll see you after class Kitten." I nodded and signed. 'See you my killer.' He walked off and I walked to me seat. No one really liked me because of how I was. I didn't really like talking to people so all I did was sign. "Hey brat I see your brother came to drop you off again. Can't you walk to class yourself or are you that stupid?" I smirked and sighed to them. 'I'm at least smart enough to get all A's plus he isn't my brother.' "Prove he isn't!" I nodded and chuckled. 'Deal. When he comes back later I'll prove he isn't my brother.' They nodded and chuckled. "Fine. Wait till after classes. If your lying to us you will learn." I chuckled and held up a hand. I moved my mask over slightly and waited till after school. Jeff walked back and I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and touched my butt. I blushed and looked at him. 'Not at school.' He chuckled and I kissed him. "And you said not at school." 'I have to prove you are my boyfriend to a few kids.' I looked back and motioned them to us. 'Want to see more?' "Sure. Prove away." I chuckled and pulled my collar down to show hickeys. I managed to get Jeff to turn around and pulled his hoodie and shirt up a bit to show scratches. They blushed and I chuckled. 'Now is he my brother?" They looked away and shook their heads. 'Why don't we go back to Slendy's mansion? I love seeing my princess.' "What did you make her something else?" I nodded and smiled. 'You know it. I also made Wacky Jacky something too. I bet he will love what it is.' "What did you make him?" I chuckled and smiled. 'I made him a bag and put sweets in it. It has a big candy on the front with Wacky Jacky on it. I also made Benny something. A large case to put his games in so he doesn't lose them like always.' "He does lose his games. Well then we better go. Slendy needs me home to do something." I smiled and nodded. We walked out of the building and went beside the building. I snapped and we was at the mansion. I smiled and looked at Sally. She was so happy to see me. "I made you something Sally." She smiled and I snapped. A pink and white dress appeared. It had gems on it and t sparkled. She smiled and I smiled. "Want to put it on?" She nodded and I snapped. She was in the dress and she spun around. "So pretty!!" I chuckled and seen Ben. "Benny I have something for you." I motioned him to follow and we walked to his room. I snapped and a large entertainment center popped up. "I had extra wood from a project and you losing your games just popped up I my head. It's so you can keep your games in so you don't lose them." He hugged me and I walked to Laughing Jack. I handed him his stuff and he gave me a tight hug in thanks. Papa called me and I answered it. "Yes Papa?" "We have everything ready so when you come back no will will have to mess with you." I nodded and sighed. "Thanks Papa." "Dont worry about it. I start mine too so I did the same with my room." I chuckled and smiled. "I am so glad the rooms are sound proof enough." He chuckled and nodded. "Right. So have you told Jeff yet?" I sighed. "I haven't told him yet. It's embarrassing Papa." "I'll tell him ok?" I nodded and walked into the living room. "Well I'll talk to you when you get home." "Ok Papa. See ya." He hung up the phone and I put it in my pocket. I sighed and moved my mask a bit. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I jumped. "Don't scare me!" "Who was you talking to?" "Papa." "About?" "Nothing worth worrying about." I smiled and looked at him. "Well I have to go now. Sorry I couldn't stay longer." "It's fine. I'll see you tonight." I nodded and looked away. I snapped and disappeared. Once I got home I looked at my phone. It rang and I accidentally threw it up. I caught it and answered it. "Hey my angel." "Heh you missed me that much?" "Yeah and your papa called." I blushed and sighed. "I see." "I'll be there tonight." "Y-Yeah,." I stopped and walked to my room. It was freezing cold and I loved it. I seen a pallet in the floor so I laid on it. It was soft and I noticed how there where frozen stuff under the blankets to keep it cool. That night Jeff came in through the window and shivered. "Holy fuck it's freezing I'm here!" I smiled and looked at him. "Just like home. I am a snow leopard remember? I have to have it cold. Well it had to be even colder during mating season. Sorry bout the temperature." He kissed me and I blushed. "Don't worry. I will warm up soon." I blushed even deeper and he locked the door. I woke up that morning and sighed. I felt strange but I shook it off. I walked to the pallet in the floor and changed forms. My body was burning up and I didn't know what else to do. I looked around and found a cooler filled with ice. I slowly walked over and climbed in it. I curled my tail around my body and just laid in it. Jeff woke up and looked around. "Shiro?" I slowly poked my head out from the cooler and he walked over to me. "What are you doing?" I was panting and my face was dark red. "Are you going into heat?" I nodded slightly and groaned. I closed the cooler lid and just laid in there for a few moments until Jeff opened the lid. He picked me up and I groaned. I changed back and he chuckled. He laid me on the bed and kissed me. I accidentally bit his tongue but he didn't care.

Narrator's P. O. V

Jeff removed the angel's boxers and he seen how hard and wet he was. Shiro squirmed uncomfortably and just groaned. He hated the feeling because it felt like his body was on fire. He was panting and looked at his mate. "D-do s-so-something." He nodded and kissed him again. He was scared he was going to do something wrong. Shiro picked up on it and pushed Jeff down on the bed. It was like he was a whole other person. He snapped and Jeff's own boxers where gone. He positioned himself on top of Jeff and quickly lowered his hips down. He purred and Jeff couldn't help but move his own hips making his boyfriend moan. A while passed and Shiro finally calmed down.

Shiro's P. O. V

I looked at Jeff while we both panted. I blushed and he chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed now." "Uhhh..." "What's up?" "I'll warn you now. We only get about a two hour break from that at most." He looked at me and I nodded slightly. "To tell you the truth it's pretty embarrassing to even speak about it." "What about your parents?" "They are in their room. Angels go into heat which demons are lucky. It's highly uncomfortable." "So why were you in the cooler?" I covered my face up and rested it on his chest. "Use that brain of yours. When you get horny what does your body do?" "It burns depending how long you don't do anything about it." "Exactly. I thought it would cool me down but it didn't really." He looked at me and kissed my head. "You should rest before we have to do it again. You must be hurting. We went at it for around 4 rounds?" I blushed and looked away. "Sorry bout that but to be truly honest my Papa goes through about 8." He stopped and I nodded. "So you are lucky. Most likely I am going to have either a baby sister or brother after this." He chuckled and hugged me. "And I hope we have one too." "Very high chance. If we don't then I will be so shocked." "By the way happy birthday my angel." "Thanks my killer." After an hour I heard someone knock on the door so I stopped. "I wonder who it is. Everyone knows not to bother us this week." I went to get up but Jeff shook his head. He put his boxers on and mask. He walked to the door and opened it. "Oh the new guy." He bowed and kept his eyes closed the whole time. "I apologize my lord! I didn't know you were busy." I shook my head and chuckled. "No it's fine. We wasn't busy. What's wrong?" "Well there is someone asking for you. A little girl with long brown hair, a pink night gown and a teddy bear." I stopped and looked at Jeff. "Why is Sally here?!" Jeff shurgged and I snapped. We where both completely dressed and cleaned. I nodded and looked at him. "Send her in." "Yes sir." Sally shot in the room and smiled. "Big brother!" She hopped on the bed beside me and I looked at her. "Sally what brings you here?" "Well Slendy wanted to know when Jeff was coming home so I came to see." I blushed and Jeff pet her head. "I'll be home in a few days ok?" "Why a few days?" He looked at me and I sighed. "Because he is helping me with something. How about I take you home Ok?" She smiled and nodded. "You sure Kitten? I will run her home and come back." I shook my head and slowly got up wincing. "I-it's Fine. Your coming with us anyways. Just in case I am there for longer than expected. I know how nosy everyone is." He nodded and he picked me up. I grabbed Sally's hand and snapped. We went to Slendy's mansion and Slenderman walked up. "Jeff when are you thinking of coming home?" I held up a hand to get him to stop talking for a bit. I sighed and wrote it on my phone. 'I'm in heat so I need Jeff. It will be over in a week so he will be stuck with me till then.' "I see my child. Well then you two should..." "Shiro!" Laughing Jack grabbed me from Jeff and I winced and squeaked. My body hurt all over. "Why don't we hang out?" "Please put me down. You are hurting me." He put me down and I fell on my butt. I winced and looked like I was about to cry. Jeff grabbed me and sighed. "I told you to rest." "Sally came in. Did you really want her seeing me naked?" He stopped and sighed. "You're right. That's my job." Ben shot downstairs to me. "Kid wanna play? I'm getting bored playing by myself." I sighed and looked at Ben. "Sorry Benny but we cant stay that much longer. "Why not?" I stopped and blushed. "That is none of your concern." Jane shot to us and chuckled. "I have something for you to try on!" I stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" She held up a half shirt and a mini skirt. I blushed more than I was and she grabbed my hand. "Lets go put it on you!" I shook my head and a few others shot down to us wanting me to do something. Eyeless wanted to help train me, Judge angel wanted me to train with her, same with Masky. Hoodie wanted just to talk and Toby wanted to play. I started burning up again and stopped. My eye went big and I looked at Jeff panting. "Lets go!" I nodded and everyone just crowded around us. "You look horrible! What's wrong?!" Slenderman wasn't in the room anymore so he wasn't able to get rid of them. Smile Dog walked in the room and sniffed the air. "Who is in heat?" I groaned and he sniffed me. "Shiro are you in heat?" I growled at him. "I'll take that as a yes." "Shiro you're in heat?!" "Can we get you anything?" "Does it feel weird?" "Are you Ok?" I glared at them and growled. "Just move!! Damn it! I would hate to have to hurt you!" I pulled my shirt down and moved uncomfortably. Jeff covered my eyes with his hand and nodded. "Lets go back." I nodded slowly and snapped. We was back and he locked the door. After a few more hours I calmed down. I ended up falling asleep not long after and he just pulled me close. He sighed and just rested his head on mine. A few days went by and it was kinda odd. Jeff was acting a bit strange. "Jeff is everything alright?" He stopped and looked at me then nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine." I nodded and snapped. We were both dressed and everything was cleaned up. That night I fell asleep and he left unexpectedly. That morning he wasn't there. It started again and I was getting a bit worried. I started feeling hot so I got back into the cooler. I could tell that every night someone would come in and change it for me. I waited for a while but be didn't come back. I heard someone knock on my door and I looked at it. I snapped and it unlocked. The cooler lid was almost completely closed but still not completely. "Young lord?" I groaned and he walked over to where I was. He opened the lid and stopped. "Young lord!? Where is Jeff!?" I shurgged panting hard. "H-he l-left l-last n-night w-when I was a-a-asleep." He stopped and placed his hand on my head. I looked at him blushing, panting and very uncomfortable. He bowed and looked at me. "Young lord if you permit it I'll gladly help." I looked at the window then back at him. I nodded slightly and he picked me up. He locked the door and closed the blinds along with the curtains after putting me on the bed. While he did that I changed forms and just looked at him. I snapped and he was in his boxers. He used a condom and after a few hours I calmed down. "Young lord are you alright?" I nodded slightly and he sighed. "Do you have any idea why he left and hasn't came back yet?" I shook my head and sniffled. "I don't. I woke up this morning and he wasn't here." "Had he been eating?" I nodded and looked at Sora. "He has. He's slept, eaten and did mostly everything he needed to do. He has been acting strange lately but he said he was fine." "It's ok Young lord. I bet there is a good explanation to why he left." "I hope so. The rest of the week went by and he didn't even come back. Sora staid with me. He bowed and I snapped. We both was cleaned and dressed. I managed to get my scent off of him and he left. I just staid in my room for a while. I was hurting really badly because of the week. I snapped and was in the cooler filled with ice. Someone knocked on my door and I looked at it. "Come in." The door opened and dad walked in. "Kiddo?" I stuck my head up out of the cooler. (It was huge) "So how was it?" I glared at him and stuck out my tongue. "My ass, hips and everything hurts." "I see. That is pretty much how it is supposed to feel. By the way I hope I get a grand baby out of this!" I stopped and looked away. "Highly doubt it. Me and Jeff only did it once without one on." "I see. By the way where is that kid?" I shrugged. "About three days ago he just left. He still hasn't even come back." "So who helped you?" "Sora. Don't worry he used them so I won't have a child." "I see. Why did Jeff leave?" I shrugged and sighed. "I don't have the slightest clue." My phone dinged and I grabbed it from the floor. It was a text. I opened it and tears ran down my face. "Shiro what's wrong?!" I held the phone out to him and he growled. 'I'm sorry but we are breaking up. It's not you it's me. You where right before. We are in two diffrent worlds.' He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. He wrapped his wings around me and I cried. "I should have never trusted a human dad." He pet my head and held me close. "It's ok cub. It's ok. Why don't we go somewhere later? Papa can come too." I nodded and he smiled. "Well then how about you get changed? I'll do your hair like old times." I nodded and smiled. He wiped the tears from my face and gently set me down. I snapped and was in a silver kimono It has a large snow leopard on the back with angel wings. He pulled a chair up and he fixed my hair. He cut it to my butt, braided it then pinned my bangs up. He put Snowdrops (flowers) in my hair and I smiled. "Thanks dad." "You are welcome." I slowly got up and walked to my wardrobe. I pulled out a white waist band and he helped me put it on. (Just thick fabric to hold the kimono in place moreless) I bowed to him and he smiled. "Well why don't we get Papa up?" I looked at him and shook my head. "It's fine. I bet he is in worse condition than me." I chuckled and looked at dad. "8 rounds is a lot." He blushed and looked at me. "Don't ask how I know. Well between me and you he told me." I chuckled and looked at him. My tail dragged the ground and my wings stayed flat against my back. "So where are we going?" "You will see. How bout you make your other parts disappear. I nodded and let my wings, ears and tail disappear. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We disappeared and was At Slendy's mansion. "Dad why are we here?" "Because I want to talk to Slenderman." "Oh Ok." I was tapped by someone and I looked back. It was Jeff. I had my left eye closed so he didn't recognize me. "Hey hot stuff. What's your name?" I growled and opened my eye. "So what am I now Jeffrey?" I whipped my head around and walked off slowly and carefully. Ben seen me and his nose started bleeding. I chuckled and handed him a tissue. "Here Benny. Your nose is bleeding." "Shiro!?" I smiled and nodded. "Yup. The one and only." "Your hot!" He stopped and covered his mouth. I blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you Benny." I gently kissed his forehead and he stopped. "Shiro Jeff is..." "I know but he can't do anything now." "Huh? Aren't you two together?" I shook my head and looked at him. "He dumped me not even an hour ago. Dad brought me here." "I see. So how was it being in heat?" "It sucked like losing your favorite video game." He stopped and I nodded. "Yup it was that bad." I sat beside him and chuckled. "So what are you playing?" I looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Mario cart?" He nodded and handed me a controller. I chuckled and nodded. "You're on!" Just to make him mad I played as Link from 'The Legend of Zelda.' He glared at me and I chuckled. "What? Did you want to be him?" He huffed and I chuckled. We played and surprisingly I beat him. He dropped the controller in shock and I chuckled. He looked at me and blushed. I looked at him and smiled. After a bit the whole mansion (except Slenderman, dad, Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, Sally, the girls and Ben) was mumbling to each other. 'Who's the hot chick?' 'I don't know but I would love to get her number.' I chuckled and walked up to them. "Hey boys. What's up?" "Hey hot stuff. What's your name?" "You guys it is me. It's Shiro." They all stopped and even the girls dropped what was in their hands. I nodded and let my wings, ears and tail out. "Yeah. Surprising huh?" I chuckled and looked up. "To think all I needed to do was get dumbed." I giggled like a kid. "You were dumped!?" "It's not a big deal. I knew I shouldn't have trusted a human. I was stupid enough to fall for it. I looked at them and smiled. Sally walked up to me and smiled. "You're pretty!" I chuckled and looked down at her. "Thank you Sally. Your pretty too." "So explain to us what happened!" "Yeah. Yeah." I sighed and flew up a bit. I crossed my legs and looked at them. "Well when I was in heat three days ago I woke up and he was gone. I got a text not even an hour ago saying that we were finished." They looked at me and I smiled. "Don't worry I'm fine." "So who helped the days he left?" I knew Jeff was near by listing. "Well to be honest I slept with Sora." I heard him punch the wall and I chuckled. "I wouldn't suggest breaking the wall Jeffrey. I would hate to see Slendy mad." I giggled like a little kid and yawned. "It's not in here." I snapped and a hand ran popped into my hand. I flung it open and just fanned myself. "So how have you all been?" We all just talked for a while. I felt someone grab my tail and I hissed. I knew who it was so I didn't even feel bad. "Grab my tail again and we will be fighting." He grabbed my tail again and my eye twitched. I slowly stood back on the ground. I slowly turned my head around and smirked.

"Oh right your a killer

Should I be afraid of you?

You broke my heart and my soul too

You walked away with out a word

You left me like I was nothing to you

Leaving me like trash

What expect me to come back?

Want me to cry 'Jeff please take me back?'

Your wrong you know

I should have never trusted a human

Well I should have never trusted a human like you."

He looked at me and I opened my mouth to show him my fangs. "You left me and then broke up with me. Now you have the guts to start a fight? Oh darling you must be a brave little soul because I'm pissed off." I groaned and hissed.

Narrator's P. O. V

Jeff swung his knife at Shiro so Shiro grabbed it. His hand started bleeding but he didn't care. He gently closed his hand and the blade shattered. He giggled and looked at Jeff. "Still wanna fight?" He glared at Shiro and went to punch him. He grabbed his hand and Shiro got so close where their noses nearly touched. "So you wanna run back to me huh? After cheating on me and leaving me." "I wasn't cheating on you!" He chuckled and moved his face back. He tapped his own nose and glared. "My nose doesn't lie. Just because I'm in heat doesn't mean I still can't smell. Plus I'm not stupid. I could see marks on you that weren't mine. You where also acting strange." He looked at Ben and smiled. "To be honest I'm pissed at you too but your like a brother so I'll let it slide this time."

Shiro's P. O. V

I looked back at Jeff. Everyone already was smart enough to move out of my way. "If I wasn't still sore there would be blood on these floors. Not my blood but yours." He huffed and I smiled. "On second thought I'll just have a little fun." I dug my claws in his arms and purred in amusement. I listen to him scream and I smirked. I let go and grabbed him by the neck. "I can continue if you'd like." I slowly poked my claws to his neck and sighed. I felt a sharp pain in my left eye and I dropped him. I grabbed my eye and growled. "Would you shut up!? I'll gorge this eye out and make sure you won't bother me!" Dad shot in and grabbed my hand. "Let me see!" I grunted and looked at him. Blood trickled down my eye and I looked at him. He snapped and a needle appeared. "I'm mostly shameless. Go ahead and put it where ever you want." He snapped and my top opened. He grabbed it in my shoulder and I took a few deep breaths. The bleeding stopped and I sighed. "Hey kiddo why don't we head home? I think you should rest. We don't want him coming back for a while." I nodded and bowed to the others. I snapped and my mask was back on. "Please excuse us." I went to walk away but someone grabbed my wrist. "Hey wait a second." I turned around to see Ben. "What was that about?" "Oh right. That was Shadow. Unlike most angels and demons I am both. I am truly an angel but a demon lives inside of me. He has only seen day light once or twice so as you can tell I don't like letting him free." "Can we meet him?" I looked at them and sighed. "I'm not sure that will be a good idea. He is kinda different." "We are diffrent. He can't be that bad." I chuckled and nodded. "Hey Shadow wanna See day light again?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes of course. Just make sure you don't fight with anyone. If you do I'll have no choice but to take back control." I looked at dad and he took a step back. I pulled my mask off and chuckled. "So you remember my rules Shadow?" I sighed and looked at them. "Shadow your free to come out." I closed my eyes and slowly opened them.

Shadow's P. O. V

I opened my red eyes and looked around. My wings went back and my snow leopard parts change to black. His white hair changed to black when I came out and I smiled a toothy smile. My outfit changed into a tight black turtleneck with tight black pants, long black knee high boots, fingerless black gloves and short spiky black hair. I chuckled and looked at them. "I have to thank you for convincing him to let me out. He rarely does because he thinks I'm dangerous." I stretched and noticed Jeff. I growled at him and he walked up to me. "Got a problem Feline? We can settle it right now if you'd like." I chuckled and nodded. "Sure. But I see Shiro did damage on you already. He also told me not to..." I stopped and closed my eyes. "Really!? I can!?" He smirked and nodded to myself. "I just got word that I can't kill you but he will let me torcher you." I chuckled. "Should we do this slow and painfully or fast to get it over with? Hmmm let's see." I flicked my hands out and sharp claws grew. In front of my ears grew black horns. I laughed and smirked. "Slowly and painfully it is!" I grabbed his by the neck and dug my claws into it. I lifted his body up off the ground and I just lost it. I shoved my claws through his side and listened to him scream. I ended up getting slammed into a wall and the needle was jabbed into my arm making me change back with my mask on.

Shiro's P. O. V

I grabbed my head and groaned. "My head hurts. I told you to go easy you..." I fell to my knees and started coughing. I physically had to use my claws and cut my mask off. Blood dropped to the ground and I growled. "Damn it! This is why I don't let you out!!" It started getting worse and I dug my claws into my shoulder. I bashed my head into the ground and blood just flowed onto the floor. "Shiro!" Dad shot over to me and I was panting. "Hey you Ok!?" I looked at him and started coughing again. "Dad..." I ended up passing out. I woke up with everyone around me. I grunted as I sat up and slapped myself on the forehead pretty hard. I couldn't help but laugh. "So that's how you scare a bunch of murders. I will keep that in mind." I purred in amusement and looked at my arm. I got up and to my surprise was topless. I had a few scratches down my back. "Hmm so that's where he got me at." I changed into a snow leopard and I heard someone ring the door bell. I changed back and snapped. I had a shirt on and I held up a hand to everyone. "This is costumes ok?" They nodded and I shot to the door. I was hugged and I seen the whole circus cast. "Shiro are you Ok?" I nodded and chuckled. "I'm fine now. Come on in." Everyone walked in and Jeff just appeared out of no where with his mask on. "What happened to you?!" I hissed and walked the other way. I started brushing my hair when I noticed something warm flowing down my face. I couldn't help but laugh and touch the stuff. I seen it was blood. "So this is it huh?" A deeper voice even answered back. "Yup. Let's see how long until you just give up!" I growled and clawed my other eye. "I said shut up!" I walked back to my room and to my table by my bed. I chuckled and grabbed a gun from the draw. I kissed it and looked at them all. "Forgive me." I put it to my head and smiled. They all stopped and grabbed my arm. "Don't!" I smiled and looked at them. "Forgive me but I am going to lose this battle either way." I started coughing and blood fell to the ground. My eye was unable to be open but everyone was still able to hear Shadow clearly. "So you have the guts to kill us both huh?" I chuckled and nodded. "I'll raither take us both out then let you roam free damn beast." Tears fell down my face as I seen everyone start. I looked at them all and noticed Jeff rush in. Also I noticed the others from the circus. "I love you all. Please forgive me." "Do you wanna have a bad time!?" I chuckled and looked up with the gun to my head. "Give me a bad time then. We're both gone!" I started shaking and took a deep breath. I could hear my parents scream for me as they was held back. Taka and the others where forced back also. Everyone took a step back and I seen the tears roll down their faces. I looked at Jeff and smiled. "Thank you for everything Jeff, everyone. My life has been amazing ever since I meet you all. I am so happy I could die with you all watching. I love you all. Goodbye." Tears streamed down my face and I pulled trigger.

Narrator's P. O. V

After pulling he trigger he smiled and fell to the floor dead. His wings went flat and his body went cold. Everyone cried as Slenderman picked up his cold lifeless body. He took everyone to the woods and laid him down on the ground. Jeff walked up to him with tears streaming down his face. He bent down and kissed his head. "I'm sorry" is all he said before returning back to the others. After a bit of everyone saying goodbye Slenderman buried Shiro's body deep in the ground. Sally put a flower on the grave and cried. Years went by and his parents had another child named Snowy. A boy with large white angel wings and looked similar to his big brother Shiro. He grew up with both his parents, Sora and the pastas. Jeff never got over Shiro or what he did. Every so often Jeff and the others would even say they seen or even heard Shiro speak to them from heaven. The circus still went on and they even now have signs up a lot of places on behalf of Shiro. 'In memory of 'The Silent Angel.' "See you soon my Silent Angel" was the very last words Jeff ever said to his grave before he was beside him in the ground.

I hope you liked the story! I worked really hard on it! It took me about a month to complete.


End file.
